


Cold

by tigragrece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dorms, Drabble, M/M, Mention of sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 19





	Cold

Jackson was so cold in the dorm damn why they decide to let the window open and why his bed was near the window.  
He couldn't stop moving in his bed.

Jaebum saw this and decide he needs to help his boyfriend "What's happen"

"It's cold and I can't sleep," said Jackson

"I have one idea," says Jaebum while entering in the bed and remove his clothes.

"Hyung... We are gonna get caught if we do that" say, Jackson

"We just have to keep it quiet, I just want you to feel warmer"

"You think coming inside me will make me warmer"

"Maybe," says Jaebum with a smirk

They have made love quietly so no one heard what they do, they were trying to not leave a mess, Jaebum shallow the cum of Jackson and Jackson had everything inside him.

"Maybe we should sleep like this" say Jackson satisfied, rested and happy

"And I thought you didn't want to be caught," say Jaebum

"I can't resist you, my love," say Jackson


End file.
